For researches and experiments or the like concerning diseases such as allergies, an antigen exposure chamber adapted to be supplied with a predetermined amount of antigens in order to expose a subject to the antigens is used. An antigen supply device is used to supply the antigens to this antigen exposure chamber. However, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional antigen supply device is formed by a system for directly supplying antigens from a dust feeder into an antigen exposure chamber or supplying antigens into an air-conditioning duct and, moreover, cannot be cleaned by water. (See, for example, Non-Patent Document 1)
As described above, the conventional antigen supply device is, so to speak, an antigen supply device for only one-sidedly supplying antigens into a chamber and, therefore, antigen concentration in the chamber is non-uniform (see, a concentration distribution diagram in FIG. 1). Further, it is difficult to clean the antigen supply device when a type of antigens is changed. If antigens used before remain in the duct they scatter again, or if antigens adhering to the antigen supply device remain for a long period mold may grow on the antigens.
Moreover, in the conventional device, unless the inside of the device is sufficiently dried, humidity in an exposure chamber cannot be controlled during a later exposure operation. The antigens may adhere to drops of water and affect build-up of concentration in the chamber.
Furthermore, there is also a problem in that the antigens tend to adhere to the antigen supply device unless special measures are taken against static electricity.
[Patent Document 1]: None
[Non-Patent Document 1]: Ide: Development of a Cedar Pollen Scattering Device for Medical Researches, Kankyo Gijutsu, Vol. 32, No. 3, p. 33 to 37, 2003